wiki_tales_borderlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss Intros
Scraw Tiger: someone's watching us! Ynkr: huh? Where? Tiger: up there! (Screen shows a man standing on a ledge above the users) Wonder: Scraw! Joe: give us the USB chip and we'll let you live Scraw: you annoying little pests walk into my community, killing my men, and expect me to do what you say?! Joe:... Wonder:... Scraw: if that's the case, if you want this USB- (Scraw pulls out a Minigun) Scraw: then you'll have to rip it from my cold dead hands! SCRAW! SILENCE CE Steeler: where the fuck is this guy. Joe: I don't have much ammo left. Wonder: keep an eye out men. (Screen shows 2 cans thrown into the room the group is in) Steeler: what the- Tiger: shit! Ru- (The cans explode releasing some sort of gas) Joe: ahg! W-what is...th... (The users start to fall to the floor and pass out) Wonder: m-men...ru- *passes out* (Screen shows the users waking up in room surrounded by Mirrors) Joe: *wakes up* uhg-uh...w-where are we? Wonder: *wakes up* what happened. Tiger: we were fucking gassed. Joe: what? By who? Man 1: oh don't be silly. (Screen shows a man in one of the mirrors) Steeler: CE! (CE switches from one mirror to another) CE: I know why you're all here, it's for my precious Puppet Flute, that bastard CW thinks he can have everything, but too bad! (CE switches to another mirror) CE: I'll show him, oh yes, he'll be delighted to see you all again, beheaded! Steeler: enough of this. (Steeler shoots the mirror CE is in) CE: ahahahaha, cute. (CE appears in all the mirrors in the room) CE: let's party! CE! THE PUPPET MASTER Fire and Flare Joe: where the fuck are we? Wonder: is everyone ok? Tiger: it feels...really hot. Man 1: oh it is baby. Joe: who the hell- (Screen shows a Man and a Woman sliding down a poll in the middle of the arena) (The Man and Woman reach the ground) Steeler: who the hell are you? Woman 1: Flare honey, these naughty boys interrupted our fun. Flare: it's ok Fire baby, we'll teach them a lesson. (Fire and Flare both pull out Flamethrowers) Fire: let's make this quick! FIRE AND FLARE! THIS COUPE IS HOT Devil Man 1: Fire Flare? What's all the noise? Steeler: is that- (Screen shows a man appear at the top of the stair case) Man: F...Fire....Flare! Wonder: Devil! Joe: Devil! We mean you know harm! Devil: y-you killed them! You killed my only friends! Tiger: Devil please listen! (Flames emerge from behind Devil) Devil: you mother fuckers! DEVIL! HELL ON EARTH Phil Wonder: wha- (The floor the group is standing on starts to rise) Joe: I guess we know how we're getting up. (The floor stops as the users walk off it) Tiger: guys, look. (Screen shows Phil sitting in a chair in a circular room) Joe: Phil! Phil: look like I have some company. Tiger: Phil! You have to stop this! Phil: I don't HAVE to stop anything. Steeler: either you stop messing with The Stars system, or we have to kill you. Phil: *stands up* I'd like to see you try. PHIL! ONLY LOGICAL Jake and Jake Steeler: it's pitch black in here. Tiger: I can't see a thing. Wonder: just keep your g- (The floor beneath the users open) Wonder: ahh! Joe: fuck! (The users land in the middle of a wrestling ring) Steeler: gah! My back! Where the fuck are we? Man 1: ding ding ding. Man 2: in this corner, weighing 179 pound, from Pandora, Jake! (A Man lands in one of the corners of the ring) Jake: and in the other corner, weighing 201 pounds, from Pandora, Jake2! (Another man lands in the opposite corner) Steeler: who the fuck are these guys?! Wonder: I'm not sure, but it looks like they want a fight. Jake: hey Jake, let's defend our championship, shall we? Jake2: hopefully Wachow will set us with more matches like this. Jake: you ready? Jake2: hell yeah! Jake and Jake2: DING DING DING! JAKE AND JAKE! MULTIPLE CHOKEHOLDS